Nightshade
Personality When one first meets Nightshade, one could definitely say that she is naïve and kind, but also determined and stubborn. She is both a gracious person and a generous soul, but she wasn’t always that way. In the beginning, she was always fearful of people and afraid of getting into fights. She knew she wasn’t meant for fighting, but her resolve to help people may have changed her fear into strength of will. In battle, she is confident her abilities to heal those she needs to, but has very distinct difficulties when it comes to not offering healing for the other party that she is fighting. All life is sacred to Night, so hurting another person or harming anyone that she has to fight really hurts her on the inside. But she will always protect her friends – even if it means making a decision that will go against her pacifist beliefs. Her luck and circumstances are the depending factor in all her decisions, so she must make sure to carry her wit about her at all times. When she is relaxed, though, she loves to enjoy the more casual aspects of life. Sometimes, she will enjoy a drink at the Vegeta pubs or she might try to play jokes on her friends. Over all, she does have a bit of a ‘joker’ to her personality when bored or not fixated on serious things. She has a very extroverted personality, though she can take things too seriously sometimes. Always on the lookout for danger and too adventurous for her own good, she can be reckless. Altogether, though, she loves jokes and hates it when things get too serious! Appearance Nightshade usually sports her black ornate jacket with a pair of very technologically advanced boots. She never really likes to part with it, but sometimes – if the situation calls for it – she will remove it to reveal a white tank top that ends at nape of her belly button. She doesn’t like to undress at all, so she’ll rarely take off her jacket unless she must wash it, bath or she is in a private place. Other scenarios are if she absolutely must take it off. She also has on black slacks. History As far as we know, there is no established history on Nightshade. She herself doesn’t really know where she came from or who she really was before she ‘woke up’. She has faint memories of a family but they recede as quickly as they come, so there’s not much to work from. When she was on Planet Vegeta, she would run and hide from many of the inhabitance that were saiyans and feared that her existence was something that was forbidden. As time passed, she would learn that she was much more than just a person on Vegeta. Story Demon Crisis When Nightshade first stepped on Vegeta, she was afraid and unsure of who or what she was. She had no memory besides some fragments of her past. She met a few saiyans nervously but gradually became friend with them and wanted to help them in matters of healing and health. When she met a man named Gahiji, she was pleasantly surprised to find a male interested in her and her safety. But she didn’t know how to respond and simply focused on the mission to bring back the trees of Earth to Vegeta through the portals that were mysteriously left behind. She also met Ne Kel in that scenario too and was pleasantly surprised to find such nice people. Liberation of West City After some time, Nightshade heard of the trouble with some of saiyan inhabitance of isolated cities and went to help heal them. She discovered a plot to turn saiyans into infected zombies and, with the help of Sol, Tatso, Saurrin, Asuka, Ortaru and a mysterious man (Zaiko) they managed to concoct a strange but short lived antidote and fend off the mysterious menace. The process was long arduous but she discovered new friends to travel with and a strange new enlightening detail from the deranged zombie doctor they faced near the end. Later, she met a man named ‘Maruchi’ who opened her eyes to who she was: A Tuffle. It had made sense and with his help and data given to her, she would use her intellect and cunning to make herself a new person. Abilities Curaga Nightshade has a specialization in healing magic is thus able to throw at a distance or touch her allies to heal them from devastating wounds. Cure Ailment Things such a poison are no match for Nightshades’ magic, as she is able to use that at a distance or in close quarters to disband a negative ailment on her enemies. Fire Though she is not built for combat, she is still good at basic offensive magic and uses that to fend off lesser enemies that she may not otherwise be able to handle on her own. Relationships * Ortaru - The man that first saved her from the demon attack, she owed him her life and hoped to one day meet with him again. She was also surprised to notice that he was an android and her . . . ability to heal him. * Sol - A rather strange fellow with red hair, she finds that he is helpful and kind, but sometimes makes rash decisions; hopes to meet him again. * Saurrin - A very unique individual, but a bit scary at first, he seems like a fun person to be around but she’d like to understand him before she tried to ask about his sword and who ‘Mezzy’ is. * Tatso - A very energetic man that likes to fight, he’s also pretty smart but takes risks. She likes him but would like to also make sure he doesn’t hurt himself all the time! * Maruchi - A man that was a strange as he seemed interesting, he revealed to her what she really was! She is very grateful to him and hopes to use the knowledge he has given her to understand herself and the world around her better! * Ne Kel - An interest dragon-looking person that seems to be very open about herself. She can change her shape too! She’d like to meet her again but . . . maybe when she had bigger boobs? * Asuka - She seems really tough but also really irresponsible. A good heart but she likes to hurt people, so nightshade might just stay out her way for safeties’ sake! * Gahiji - A very good man that seemed interested her. Even protected her against all harm! She wished she could have understood him better and herself as well. . .